


In the Dark

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Dark Side Ending, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Carth, in an AU from the DS ending where Revan doesn't kill him.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Carth waits in the dark.

It might be hours, it might be days, but she will return, to take her twisted pleasure.

But the rest of the time, she leaves him here with nothing to do but think. Think of ways that he will make good on the mistake he made in trusting her, once he knew.

He is a trained soldier, a war hero, the last surviving Admiral of the Republic fleet.

And even a Dark Lord of the Sith has a weakness.

Carth knows that he is hers. And so he will wait as long as it takes.


End file.
